1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual axis entry transmission apparatus, and to a method for detecting the line of sight (visual axis) from a user to a display panel and for inputting the result of the detection of the line of sight as information to be shown on a display panel in order to communicate the intent of the user.
2. Related Background Art
A visual axis entry transmission apparatus has been proposed, and is in practical use, that detects the line of sight from a user to a display panel, and inputs the result of the detection of the line of sight as information to be shown on the display panel so as to communicate the intent of the user.
For example, a well known visual axis entry transmission apparatus displays 50 kana characters, alphabetical characters, etc., on a monitor, analyzes a user""s visual axis location by obtaining images of the eyeballs of the user with a camera, and then, to perform character input, identifies the character in a character table at the terminus of the visual axis.
However, with the conventional visual axis entry transmission apparatus a user must depress a foot button when he or she decides on a character to be input. The use of this apparatus, however, is difficult for a seriously physically handicapped person who can not depress a foot button.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method that enables a seriously physically handicapped person who can not depress a foot button to easily transmit the determination of a character to be input.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method with which a user can confirm the results of a detection of the line of sight and can thus avoid having to unnecessarily repeat an operation.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method with which a user can see an externally input video image, while watching a display panel.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method with which a user can select one of a number of options by entering the line of sight, while viewing an externally input image.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method for displaying options on a display panel in such a manner that a user can easily identify them.
It is a still additional objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis entry transmission apparatus and method for sequentially varying a control for an external device.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a visual axis transmission apparatus and method for easily and certainly performing a predetermined entry, and for obtaining an operating environment that facilitates an operation involving an entry by a user.
To achieve the above objectives, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a visual axis transmission apparatus comprises:
video display means for displaying a video image on a display panel;
visual axis detection means for detecting the line of sight of a user who faces the video image on the display panel, and for transmitting the intent of the user in accordance with the line of sight that is detected; and
selection determination means for employing a visual axis position detected by the visual axis detection means to make a selection from the display panel that the user is viewing.
In addition, according to a second aspect of the present invention, a visual axis transmission method comprises the steps of:
displaying a video image on a display panel;
detecting the line of sight of a user who is facing the video on the display panel, and transmitting the intent of the user in accordance with the line of sight that is detected; and
employing a detected visual axis position to determine an option made on the display panel that the user is viewing.
Furthermore, according to a third aspect of the present invention, provided is a memory medium on which is stored a program to be executed by a computer in a visual axis transmission apparatus for transmitting the intent of a user in accordance with the line of sight, the program comprising the procedures of:
displaying a video image on a display panel;
detecting the line of sight of the user who is facing video image on the display panel; and
employing a detected visual axis position to determine an option made on the display panel that the user is viewing.
Further, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a visual axis entry transmission apparatus comprises:
visual axis entry means for detecting the line of sight of a user who is viewing a display panel, and for entering the result of the detection of the line of sight of the user as information input to the display panel to transmit the intent of the user in accordance with the input information; and
visual axis detection result notification means for, upon receiving the result of detection, notifying the user of detection result information indicating that the detection of the line of sight was successful, that the detection of the line of sight failed, that the eyes of the user were blinking, or that the same option was selected.
Moreover, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a visual axis entry transmission method comprises the steps of:
detecting the line of sight of a user who is viewing a display panel;
entering the result of the detection of the line of sight of the user as information input to the display panel to transmit the intent of the user in accordance with the input information; and
notifying, upon receipt of the result of detection, the user of detection result information indicating that the detection of the line of sight was successful, that the detection of the line of sight failed, that the eyes of the user were blinking, or that the same option was selected.
Also, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, provided is a memory medium on which is stored a program for building a visual axis entry transmission apparatus system, which includes a visual axis entry device that detects the line of sight of a user who is viewing a display panel and enters the result of the detection of the line of sight as input information for a display panel, and which transmits the intent, obtained by the visual axis entry device, of the user using the input information, the program comprising:
a visual detection result notification module for, upon receiving the result of detection, notifying the user of detection result information indicating that the detection of the line of sight was successful, that the detection of the line of sight failed, that the eyes of the user were blinking, or that the same option was selected.